


girl meets drabbles

by rebelhearts



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, High School, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelhearts/pseuds/rebelhearts
Summary: a series of drabbles i wrote on my tumblr. rucas/joshaya centric.
Relationships: Lucas Friar & Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. jealousy (rucas)

**Author's Note:**

> Rucas + “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Hey, Lucas.” A female voice pulled Riley and Lucas out of their conversation during lunch. Looking up, they saw a girl from their history class. Without even a look in Riley’s direction she sat in the empty seat beside Lucas.

“Hey,” Lucas replied back politely.

With a sugary sweet smile the girl didn’t take her eyes off Lucas as she asked him if he had the history notes from yesterday. Lucas being the nice guy that he was told her he did and let her borrow his notebook where the notes were.

“Thank you so much,” she put a hand on Lucas’ arm and gave a noticeable squeeze. “You’re a life saver.”

Riley’s jaw clenched as she watched the girls hand linger longer than necessary. Even worse was that Lucas wasn’t making a move to pull away.

“Yeah, no problem Veronica,” Lucas smiled.

As Veronica finally pulled her hand away and got up to leave, Lucas turned his attention back to his girlfriend. He froze as he saw the death glare that was being sent his way.

“What?” he asked skeptically.

Riley narrowed her eyes. “You know exactly what.”

“No, I don’t or else I wouldn’t be asking.”

With a huff and an eye roll Riley went back to eating her food.

Lucas watched her in silence for a minute. She had been fine just a minute ago before…

“Wait a minute,” Lucas smirked, “Are you jealous? Of Veronica?”

“MUST you say her name?” Riley sighed.

He chuckled, “You are jealous.”

“So, what if I am?” she shrugged, “I mean I wouldn’t blame you if you liked her. She’s pretty.”

“Yeah, she is,” Lucas agreed while putting his hand over hers, “But, she could never be as beautiful as you.”

Looking at up at him from under her eyelashes, Riley blushed. “Flattery will get you no where.”

“Sure about that?” Lucas asked as he leaned in closer to her face.

“Positive.” Riley whispered.

“We’ll see,” Closing the distance, Lucas kissed the only girl he’ll ever have eyes for, her jealously completely forgotten.


	2. regrets (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "I almost lost you."

“You know what I regret the most?” he asked her one night as they sat on the couch watching a movie. Riley wasn’t sure how the conversation came about, but they’d just started talking about the future and it’d taken a sullen turn.

“What do you regret?”

“That first day in high school,” his eyes met hers for a moment before looking away, a frown on his face, “When I said you were too much for me and walked away? Remember that?”

“Yeah,” Riley replied quietly, “I remember.”

“That’s my biggest regret with us. Not having faith in you when you’ve always had it in me. I should’ve stuck by your side like Maya did…,” his voice cracked, “I almost lost you.”  
Bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, Riley stared into his eyes. “But, you didn’t. I’m right here, still believing in you. Just like I told you I always would.”

“Yeah, you are,” Lucas smiled, “And I couldn’t be more thankful.”


	3. total accident (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "Don't you ever do that again!"

“Another girl kissed me last night,”

He couldn’t believe he had just blurted it out like that. Right here, at Topanga’s, where she was enjoying her hot chocolate being her usually happy self. But, he had no other choice. It was eating him up inside and he sure wasn’t gonna take Zay’s advice about keeping what had happened a secret.

The mug of hot chocolate stopped an inch from Riley’s lips as she processed what her boyfriend had said, “What?”

“It wasn’t my fault, I swear!” Lucas was quick to say, “SHE kissed me. I did not have any part of it. It was a total accident.”

Snapping out of her daze, Riley stared at him incredulously. “How do you accidentally kiss someone?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. “I mean, did she slip on a rug and your lips broke her fall?”

Lucas sighed. He wasn’t winning this one with excuses. “I’m really sorry, Riley. I promise you I didn’t want to kiss her. The only girl I ever want to kiss is you and I really hope you know that.”

Riley was silent for a moment before she said, “Did you at least pull away?”

“Yes!” he immediately assured her, “I even told her to never come close to me ever again. And that I’m a taken man.”

“Good.” Riley smiled and then suddenly punched Lucas’ arm.

Putting a hand over the spot she punched Lucas yelped, “Ow! Riley!”

“Don’t you ever do that again!” she warned.

“Alright, alright.” he put his hands up in surrender. “Just no more punching. I’m your boyfriend, not your brother.”

“Glad we’re clear on that.” With a nod of her head, Riley went back to drinking her hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy Meets World fans should know where I got this situation from :)


	4. wake up (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you,” Lucas paused, “Seriously, Riles?”

The pair were currently in Riley’s dorm room. Lucas was reading over Riley’s most recent creative writing assignment. Something he always did when she needed an extra pair of eyes for proof reading.

“What?” she frowned, “What’s wrong with it?”

He motioned to the page with one hand. “No guy would ever say this. It’s too cheesy.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Too cheesy, huh?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“This coming from the guy who at fourteen years old told his now girlfriend, who was twelve at the time, ‘my moment will be my moment’?” Riley questioned, “That guy is telling me my dialogue is too cheesy?”

“Okay, that was NOT cheesy. I was being romantic.”

“We were kids.” Riley laughed.

“So? Still worked, didn’t it?” Smiling, he sent her a wink.

Riley rolled her eyes half heartedly. “So you’re telling me that - God forbid - I got into an accident, went into a coma, and wasn’t waking up, you wouldn’t be suffering over my absence bad enough to say something like what I wrote?”

His mouth opened, about to reply with an answer to keep defending his initial position on the matter, but when he thought about being in the situation himself he knew his girlfriend had him beat.

Handing the paper over reluctantly, he sighed in defeat, “Just keep writing the story.”

Taking the paper out of his hands, Riley smiled. “Gladly.”


	5. i think i'm in love (joshaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshaya + "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

“Ok, what’s going on?” Josh walked over and sat next to Maya, who was sitting on the bed in his dorm room, “You’ve been distant all week.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” she mumbled.

He chuckled. “Trust me, There is nothing I don’t notice about you,” Nudging her shoulder with his, he asked, “So, what’s going on?”

Taking a deep breath, Maya told him what had been on her mind all week. “I saw my dad last weekend.”

Josh let the confession hang in the air for a moment. It was no secret to anyone Maya’s issues with her dad. He still remembered the first time he found out. He was only ten, Maya was seven. It was a Father’s Day that Josh and his parents went to New York to spend it with Cory, Topanga, Riley, and Auggie. He remembered seeing Maya looking sad and asking Riley about it.

_“She has no daddy.” Riley said with a frown, “But, don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret.” She put a finger to her lips to get her point across._

_Little Josh just couldn’t accept seeing Maya so upset on a day where everyone else was so happy. So without even thinking about it he went up to her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her over to the table where all the adults were sitting._

_“Joshie, what are you doing?” she asked in confusion._

_“Riley told me your dad couldn’t be here. So, you know what?” he kept walking until he stopped behind the person he was looking for. “You can borrow mine for the day.”_

He never forgot the big smile that stretched across her face that day. Maybe that had been the day where they both knew that they’d be in it for the long game. Or at least that’s what Josh liked to think. Right now, he wish he could see that smile again.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked her, reaching out to hold her hand.

“Not really.” she sighed, “But, you’re not gonna let me drop it, are you?”

“Not a chance.” Josh smirked. “So, out with it.”

Maya shook her head. “I don’t know. Seeing him…it messed me up. I was doing just fine, you know? _We_ were doing just fine. Then, he comes back, and makes me think all these things…”

“What things?”

He watched as she bit her lip, clearly hesitating to say what she had to say.

“Maya, you can tell me anything.”

She nodded. “I know that, Josh. I do.” Closing her eyes briefly, she braced herself. **“I think I’m in love with you. And I’m terrified.”**

Well, he certainly hadn’t expected her to say that.

“Wow,” Josh breathed.

“That’s all you can say?” Maya asked, “Wow?”

“Well, you kinda sprung that on me, gorgeous.” He chuckled nervously. “I always thought the first time you said that we wouldn’t be talking about your dad.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “You’ve thought about this?”

“Yeah, once or twice.” he shrugged. “It’s safe to say that I think I’m in love with you, too.”

Maya’s eyes twinkled at his words, a small smile gracing her lips. Still wasn’t the big one he wanted though.

“I can’t say I’m terrified about loving you, though.” he continued, “Wanna elaborate on that?”

Her face fell and she looked down at her hands while she spoke. “I don’t know, Josh. Seeing my dad again, especially after we’re finally together, it made me have doubts.” She stopped and stared at him, “I don’t want to end up like my parents.”

Josh furrowed his brows. “Who says we will?”

“Josh, so many couples end up like my parents. I mean, haven’t you heard the Shawn and Angela story?” Maya asked in exasperation. “It’s like two out of three couples are destined to fail.”

“Maya,” Josh shook in head, “You’re telling me about other people. I don’t care about other people. I care about us. You and me. Just because other people don’t make it, doesn’t mean that we won’t.”

“How can you be so sure about everything?”

Josh sent her a soft smile. “I’m a Matthews. It’s what we’re known for.”

Maya let out a little laugh, the big smile Josh was searching for slowly coming out.

“Look,” Putting his hand under her chin, he brought her face up to his, “I can’t promise that this will work. Because I don’t know what’s gonna happen. But I can promise you that I meant what I said back at that lodge years ago. I’m in this for the long game, Maya. Or for however long the game wants to let us play.”

He heard her soft intake of breath and when she spoke, her words were filled with emotion. “I love you, Josh Matthews.”

“And I love you. Pretty sure I always have.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

When he pulled away, Maya finally had that big smile on her face.


	6. and i'm terrified (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

“I can’t do this anymore, Riley.”

Lucas had had enough. For days, Riley had been shutting him out. Answering him in one word sentences. Not wanting to spend time with him. He had no idea if he’d done something wrong and it was driving him insane.

“What are you talking about?” Riley asked in confusion.

“I’m talking about you. You’ve been pushing me away all week.”

“I have not!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’re gonna deny it?”

“I’m not denying anything because it’s not true.” Riley said matter of factly.

With a shake of his head, and a humorless chuckle, Lucas said, “Fine. If you don’t want to talk about what’s really going on with you, then I guess we don’t have to talk to each other ever again.”

Grabbing his stuff off of Riley’s living room couch, he started to head for the front door.

“Lucas! Where are you going?!” Her voice was frantic, and despite his frustration at her he couldn’t stop his heart from breaking at the sound. Nor could he stop himself from turning around and looking at her.

“What do you want, Riley?” he asked her with a sigh. The fight had left in him as soon as he saw the look on her face.

“I want you not to leave.” she said softly.

“Why? I mean, you won’t even talk to me? Was it something I did? Something I didn’t do?”

“No!” Riley exclaimed. “Nothing like that. It’s just…” She trailed off, her eyes drifting to the floor. But not before he saw the wetness pooling in them.

Without thought, he stepped closer to her. “Hey,” Grabbing her face in his hands, he made her face him, “What’s wrong?”

She searched his face, one tear slipping free no matter how hard she tried to hold it in. He immediately wiped it away with his thumb, “Please, tell me what’s wrong. You know I hate seeing you like this.”

She nodded. “I know,” Then she took a breath and let it all come out, **“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”**

His heart leapt in his chest at the four letter word. _Love._ Of course she’d said she’d loved him before, but at the time he thought she’d meant it in a a different way. And he’d once almost told her he loved her, but it wasn’t the right now. It wasn’t the right moment. He certainly hadn’t expected to hear her say it for the first time like this. But, really. When had they ever played by the rules? Their whole relationship was based on unexpected moments.

“I promise I’ll get back to that first part in a bit, but I think it’s the second part we need to talk about.” he let go of her face and led her to the couch. Once they were sitting down, he asked, “Why are you terrified? It is because of me?”

“No, of course not.” Riley furrowed her brows. “Why would you think that?”

“Don’t know.” Lucas shrugged, “I guess it’s not that far of a stretch for a girl like you to be scared of being in love with a guy with a past like mine.”

“Lucas, you know I don’t care about who you used to be. I care about who you are now.” she assured him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Right, I know.” Lucas nodded, “So, then what’s the reason?”

“Remember what I said in Texas?” She looked at him expectantly.

“You said a lot in Texas.” Lucas mused. “Some of which I’d like to forget.”

With a playful punch to his arm, Riley reprimanded him, “I’m being serious.”

“Okay, okay.” Lucas laughed, “But, I’m gonna need you to be more specific.”

“Fine.” Riley sighed, “Do you remember when we were dancing at Chubby’s? When I told you why it’d be better to be brother and sister?”

It took him a second to recollect the conversation but he eventually nodded, “Yeah, you said because you didn’t want us to end up hating each other.”

“That’s why I’m terrified of loving you.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Riley said, “What else did you expect?”

Lucas shook his head in astonishment. “Riley, we could never hate each other.”

“You literally almost walked out on me a minute ago!” Riley reminded him.

“Yeah because I was mad at you. Not because I hate you.” He reached up and placed a strand of hair behind her hair and let his hand rest on the nape of her neck, “I could never hate you.”

“You don’t know that, Lucas.” Riley said sadly, “You don’t know what could happen.”

“Right, I don’t.” Lucas agreed, “But I do know that before we got together, we were friends, Riley. Best friends. And we still are. That’s not something that’s gonna go away if we ever break up. Or are you telling me you’ll stop being my friend if that happens?”

She smiled softly. “No, I’m not gonna stop being your friend.”

“Exactly. And I won’t stop being yours.” He booped her nose with his finger, causing her to giggle.

“You know what else I know for sure?”

“What?”

“I know that I’m so in love you that hating you isn’t even possible for me.”

At his words, her whole face brightened. She was his sunshine once again. “You do? You love me?”

“Of course I do, you big dork.” he chuckled, “It was about time you got the memo.”

“I’m gonna ignore the big dork thing for now because you just made me the happiest girl ever.” she threw herself at him in excitement, giving him the biggest hug.

“I love you, too.” she murmured into his neck.

With a smile, he kissed the top of her head, “I was always hoping you did.”


	7. secrets (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "Tell me a secret."

**“Tell me a secret.”**

Lucas laughed, “Like what? You already know everything about me.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Riley urged, “There’s gotta be something you said or did that I don’t know about.”

“Alright, let me think,” Looking up at the night sky that was above them on the Matthews’ apartment roof, Lucas pondered over Riley’s request. It only took him a few minutes to remember that Riley didn’t exactly know every little thing he’d said to her.

“Okay, I got something.”

Sitting up from where her head was laid on his lap, she excitedly said, “Spill it!”

With a laugh at her enthusiasm, Lucas asked, “Remember in 7th grade during art class when I talked to you in French?”

Riley nodded slowly, “Yeah, I remember. You sounded real nice speaking it, but I had no idea what you said besides ‘hello’.”

“Right.” Lucas affirmed, “I didn’t just say ‘hello’. What I really said was ‘Hello, Riley. Maybe one day me and you will be in Paris together’.”

“Aw,” Riley smiled, “That’s so sweet! How come you’ve never told me?”

“Well,” Lucas’ face flushed red, “I was kind of embarrassed to tell you. I mean, we hadn’t known each other that long for me to be saying stuff like that.”

“Uh, Lucas? You literally told me two weeks before that ‘your moment would be your moment’. I think you saying we’d be in Paris together one day would’ve been less shocking.” Riley laughed.

Laughing along with her Lucas said, “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know what I was so embarrassed about. It doesn’t even matter now.”

“Nope.” Riley agreed, “Because here we are, together at last. And who knows? Maybe one day we will be in Paris one day.”

Lucas smile. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t love anything more. Besides you, of course.”

“Of course.” she chuckled and gave him a soft peck.


	8. kiss me (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "Kiss me."

“What? No!” Riley cried as she read the news article on her phone.

Maya looked over at her best friend in concern, “What’s wrong?”

“ _Cuddle Bunnies_ got cancelled,” Riley frowned, “Lucas is gonna be so upset.”

“What am I gonna be upset about?” Lucas asked as he walked into class.

“I’ll tell you. But, first,” Riley got up from her seat and walked up to her boyfriend, **“Kiss me.”**

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Giving her a quick (they were in school) soft peck on the lips, he pulled away. “So, what am I gonna be upset about?”

Riley cuddled up to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, already prepared to comfort him. “ _Cuddle Bunnies_ got cancelled.”

“What? No!” Lucas cried in the same way she had done only moments before.

Shaking her head with a half hearted eye roll Maya said, “You two are SO weird,”

“And proud of it,” Riley smiled leaning in to give Lucas one more kiss. He definitely needed it for losing one of his favorite shows and she was more than happy to oblige.


	9. thunderstorm (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

They’d woken up that morning deciding to have a picnic in Central Park, not knowing that a thunderstorm would ruin their plans. They hadn’t even been at the park for more than half an hour before the rain came pouring down. Quickly, they tried packing everything back into the picnic basket. Once everything was put away, Lucas grabbed Riley’s hand to make a run for it. But when he started to move, he felt resistance. Looking back at her, he saw that she stood in place with her face to the sky, arms stretched at her sides.

“What are you doing?” Lucas yelled over the sound of the rain. “Let’s go!”

“No!” Riley replied, “I wanna feel it.”

**“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?,”** he asked incredulously.

“Yeah, why not?” she shrugged with a small smile.

“Riles, c’mon. You could get sick.” He tugged on her hand again.

“I don’t care. It’d be worth it.” Releasing her hand from his she spun around in a slow circle, “Haven’t you ever wanted to be in a storm like this?”

His answer was obviously a ‘no’ but as he watched her he didn’t even register the water going into his boots or the clothes sticking to his skin. He could only stare at the girl he loved looking calm and happy spinning around in the rain. Every rainstorm needs sunshine afterwards, right? Maybe she was it for this one. So, he let her have her fun while he just stood and watched with a big goofy grin on his face. Yeah, he’d probably get sick. But, seeing her smile like that? It’d be worth it.


	10. i'm with you (joshaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshaya + "Hey, I'm with you okay? Always."

“This is ridiculous,” Maya cried, “I shouldn’t be crying over this. He left me. I shouldn’t be mourning over him. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Josh placed a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder, pulling her close. “He was your dad, Maya. No matter how bad he was. It’s normal for you to feel this way.”

Shaking her head, Maya pressed her face into his neck. “I don’t want anyone to see me like this. Especially my mom.”

“Okay,” Josh nodded, “I’ll make sure no one bothers you.”

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“For what?”

She raised her head to look at him. “For being here with me. You’re one of the few people that are.”

**“Hey, I’m with you, okay?,”** he smiled, **“Always.”**

“Good,” Maya smiled back at him through her tears, “Because I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	11. make me (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "Come over here and make me."

“Riley, c’mon,” Lucas shook his wife gently, “You gotta wake up. We have to meet your parents for breakfast in an hour.”

“Five more minutes,” Riley grumbled, trying to turn away.

“We’re already late as it is, so no. You have to wake up _now_ , I’m serious.”

She turned her head, one eye slightly open. **“Come over here and make me.”**

“Well,” he chuckled, “If you insist.”

Leaning down, Lucas pressed his lips to hers and just as quickly pulled away.

“I’m up!” Riley announced.

Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at his wife’s antics. No matter how long they’d been together, she’d never cease to make him smile.


	12. i hate you (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "I wish I could hate you."

A few hours ago Riley had felt the first contraction. Now, here they were almost about to meet their babies. Lucas couldn’t be more excited. And Riley, well….

“This is all your fault!” she yelled at her husband as another contraction went through her, “You made me like this!”

Lucas sighed and kissed her forehead, “I love you, too City Girl.”

“Oh, don’t you City Girl me, Friar!” The yelling persisted until she sighed in relief as the last of the contraction left her body.

Riley looked over at Lucas, her eyes tired. **“I wish I could hate you.** It’d make blaming you a whole lot easier.”

Stroking her hair with his fingers, he smiled fondly at her. “You can blame me all you want. Because those two in here?” He placed his hand on her stomach, “Are worth it.”

He watched as her eyes welled up. “I love you so much. And I don’t hate you. You know that, right?”

“Yes, I know.” he chuckled. “You don’t have to worry about that. Just focus on bringing our babies into the world, okay?”

“Okay.”

With one more kiss on her forehead, Lucas grabbed her hand once more, prepared to be her number one support system for the rest of the delivery.


	13. i'll be okay (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "I know I'll be okay as long as I love you."

“I can’t believe today actually happened.” Riley mused as she and Lucas looked up at the night sky.

They had just graduated from Abigail Adams High and were now enjoying a quiet moment together on the roof of the Matthews’ apartment.

“Me neither,” Lucas agreed, “Seems like just yesterday when it was my first day here in the city and you fell into my lap.”

Riley smiled. “Best day of my life.”

Returning her smile, he leaned in for a quick peck. “Mine too.”

With a sigh of content, Riley stared at him clearly lost in thought.

“What?” he asked her in amusement.

“Are you scared?”

“Of what?”

She shrugged. “Of what comes next? I mean, we’re going to college. It’s a big change.”

“Nah, I’m not scared. **As long as I love you,”** He pulled Riley closer to him, laying his chin on the top of her head, **“I know I’ll be okay.**


	14. promposal (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "I am not losing you again."

Riley jumped back in surprise as she opened her locker first thing Monday morning. Inside was a red rose with a note attached. Looking around, she saw no one in sight who could’ve placed it there. So, she reached out and grabbed the flower in her hands. Detaching the note, she immediately recognized the messy scrawl of her boyfriend.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, there’s only one person I want to take to prom, and that’s you._

She laughed at the cheesiness of the note and not a second later, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

“I see you got my message.”

“Yeah, I did.” Smiling like an idiot, she turned around in his arms and leaned up to kiss him quickly, “It was very sweet.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Lucas let her go but still stayed close as he asked, “So what do you say?”

“What do I say about what?” Riley asked innocently. She knew what he meant but she wanted to make him squirm just a little.

With a playful sigh, Lucas popped the question. “Riley Matthews, will you go to prom with me?”

“You do know prom is like eight months away, right?” she laughed.

“Yes,” Lucas drawled, “But we all know what happened the last time I waited too long to ask. **I am not losing you again.** ”

Riley reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “You could never lose me, Lucas.”

He smiled. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Fine by me.” Riley giggled, “Just as long as you hold my hand on the way to prom.”

“So, that’s a yes?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Giving him a sweet peck on the lips, she smiled at him. “It’s always a yes when it comes to you.”


	15. future parents (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "Oh my god! You're in love with her!"

**“Oh my God!”** Riley exclaimed, **“You’re in love with her!”**

Lucas put a hand on his wife’s shoulder as their daughter groaned in embarrassment on the other side of the kitchen table.

“Honey, let’s try not to embarrass her in front of her friend.” Lucas smiled awkwardly at the girl their daughter had brought over for dinner.

Their daughter had brought her home claiming that they were ‘just friends’ but Riley Matthews was no fool. She knew love when she saw it and her daughter and this girl had it.

“Mom, please stop talking. _Please_.”

“Now, sweetie, we’ve talked about this. Your father and I are very open minded people,” she sent a smile the other girl’s way, “You know we don’t care about your preferences in romantic partners. We love you no matter what -”

“Mom!” she interrupted Riley’s rant with wide eyes, “We are not dating, seeing each other, or IN LOVE, okay? Please, drop it.”

“Well, you could’ve fooled me.” muttered their daughter’s twin brother from his seat at the table.

“I will end you.” she warned at her brother.

“Hey!” Lucas bellowed, “No threats at the dinner table when guests are present!”

“I’m sorry if we’re making you uncomfortable.” Riley apologized to her daughter’s friend.

With a laugh, the girl shook her head. “It’s totally fine. My family is way more crazy.”

“We’ll take that as a complement, then.” Lucas smiled then looked around the table, “Dessert, anyone?”

_Yep, just another crazy night in the Friar-Matthews household._


	16. kiss and make up (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "Why don't they just kiss already?"

**“Why don’t they just kiss already?”** Maya asked in exasperation as she stared at her two friends.

They were currently at _Topanga’s_ studying for a big test they had the next day. Riley and Lucas had gotten into their first big fight as a couple and both of them were being too stubborn to admit that they were both wrong. The whole group couldn’t help but watch as Riley and Lucas were seated at opposite ends of the bakery trying their hardest to ignore the other. But when the other wasn’t looking, they’d steal longing glances at each other. 

Zay, Farkle, Smackle, and Maya were all seated at their own table. They had decided they were not picking sides on this. Riley and Lucas had to work this out themselves. It was sure beginning to get frustrating, though.

After what seemed to be the hundredth time Lucas sneaked a glance at Riley when she was pretending not to pay attention, Maya got up from her seat. Stomping over towards Riley, she grabbed her arm and pulled her off her chair.

“What are you doing?” Riley demanded.

“What you should’ve done ten minutes ago.” Maya replied simply and dragged her best friend over to her boyfriend.

Lucas looked up from his text book as both girls approached.

“Riley,” he addressed her with a curt tone.

“Lucas,” she responded flatly with narrowed eyes.

Maya rolled her eyes, “And I’m Maya. Now that we all know who each other are, why don’t the two of you work whatever this is out so that we can all move on with our lives?”

And with that she left the two love birds to either make up or kill each other. Either one was possible, really.

“You think that’s actually going to work?” Farkle asked her as she came back to their table.

“Well it better because I cannot take another day of this.” Maya huffed.

“Looks like you won’t have to.” Zay smiled

Turning around, they all witnessed a glassy eyed Riley launching herself into Lucas’ waiting arms. When she pulled away, they shared a loving kiss while numerous “I love you” / “I love you more”’s were exchanged.

Yeah, they were completely cheesy and in love. But their friends wouldn’t have it any other way.


	17. protecting you (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucas + "You can't protect me."

“ **You can’t protect me** ,” Riley said softly, “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Lucas nodded, “I hate to admit it, but I know.”

“I just have to do this alone and I hope you understand.”

“I do understand, Riley. But I need you to understand something too,” he held her face in his hands, “No matter what my instinct is always going to be to protect you. Whether you want me to or not.”

Riley nodded in understanding.

With a sigh, Lucas dropped his hands from her face. “I’m going to let you do this alone because you asked me to. But, it’s honestly going against everything inside me.”

“I know,” Riley whispered, “And I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you sacrificing this part of yourself for me. It might be killing you, but it’s just making me fall even more in love with you.”

Lucas smiled, “Would it sound crazy if I said hearing you say that makes it all worth it?”

Riley shook her head. “Not at all.”

“Well, good. Because it does.” Bringing her closer, he kissed her forehead before holding her in a tight hug. He hated that she didn’t want him to go with her but he understood why she had to do this alone. He had to let her grow, no matter how much it would hurt him.


	18. coffee mixup (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rucas + "i think i picked up your coffee by mistake."

“Here’s your coffee,” Riley beamed as she placed Lucas’ cup on the table where they were doing homework.

“Thanks, Riles.” he winked at her, causing her to blush. No matter how many times he did it, it always made her face go red. She knew he loved it too which is why he did it any chance he got.

“You’re welcome.” she plopped down next to him on the sofa in the bakery, going back to her work.

A few minutes later, Lucas decided to have the first taste of his coffee. He brought the cup to his lips, took a sip, and immediately spit it back out.

“Lucas!” Riley exclaimed in worry, “Are you okay?”

“What was that?” Lucas asked in disgust, “That did not taste like my coffee.”

Furrowing her brows, Riley picked up her untouched cup and opened the lid. When she saw what was inside, she looked at Lucas apologetically.

**“I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”** Handing over the cup, she smiled sheepishly, “Sorry.”

Lucas shook his head. “It’s okay. Just please try to check next time. I don’t know how you can drink your coffee like that.”

“To each their own.” Riley shrugged.

“To each their own.” He reiterated with a chuckle and clanked his cup with hers.


	19. scary costumes (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rucas + am i supposed to be scared of you?

“Oh no,” Lucas groaned, “Not this again.”

Riley laughed at his reaction at seeing her wearing her Morotia attire once again. “Relax. I’m just trying it on again for Halloween next month.”

“Couldn’t you pick a better costume?” he asked from his spot at her bay window, “Like maybe one that doesn’t bring back bad memories?”

Riley frowned at him, “Bad memories?”

“Yeah, you remember, don’t you?” Lucas asked, “The yearbook, me and Maya being voted best couple, Maya thinking you liked me as a brother...”

“Oh, yeah. _Those_ bad memories.” Riley mused, “Well, maybe Morotia can make some better memories this time.”

“You really couldn’t pick a better costume?” he questioned again.

Riley sighed. “This was just easy to put together and it’s as scary as I’m willing to get.”

“Scary?” Lucas chucked, “ **Am I supposed to be scared of you?** Wearing that?”

“Hey,” Riley said in mock offense, “Morotia is a very dark soul with a lot of inner turmoil. She could make anyone’s skin crawl with just a look.”

Lucas laughed, “Well, you give me goosebumps sometimes but it’s not because you scare me.”

Riley narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m not sure if I should kiss you or punch you for saying that.”

“I think you know which option I prefer.” Lucas smiled.

“I do.” with a defeated sigh Riley walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. “I’ll look for a better costume.”


	20. don't touch me (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rucas + don't fucking touch me!

“Lucas, it’s all gonna be okay -”

Riley started to place her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he shrugged it off.

**“Don’t fucking touch me!”** he exclaimed.

She shrank back in shock, the hurt immediately evident on her face. The guilt inside him sprouting just as fast at the sight of it. He didn’t mean to lash out at her. He knew she just wanted to be there for him at a time like this. But, Lucas wasn’t like her. He wasn’t good at controlling his emotions. And when he didn’t know how to handle it, he got angry and hurt the people he loved the most. He became someone he hated.

“Okay, I won’t touch you,” Riley said softly putting her hands up in surrender, “I’ll just leave you alone.”

She turned around and started to walk away, but Lucas’ voice stopped her before she could take another step.

“Don’t,” he pleaded, “Please don’t leave.”

She looked back at him. She could see the regret in his eyes, the pain.

“I don’t want to be alone right now,” his voice cracked, “I need you with me, Riles.”

Rushing forward, Riley wrapped him in her arms, holding onto him as tight as she could. “I’m not going anywhere. I will _always_ be here. I promise.”

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “I’m sorry for lashing out. I didn’t mean it.”

“Shhh,” Riley soothed, “I know you didn’t. It’s okay.”

“I love you, City Girl,” Lucas murmured into her neck, “Please never forget that.”

“I won’t,” she vowed, “Because I love you too much to forget.”


	21. surprise (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rucas + why do you keep pushing me away?

“Hey.”

Riley spun around wide eyed. “Lucas! What are you doing here?”

“You asked me to meet you here,” Lucas said in confusion, “Remember?”

“Uh, right,” Riley chuckled nervously, “I did ask you that. And here you are!”

“Yeah, here I am,” Lucas nodded with a small laugh, “So, where is everyone?”

“Oh, they’re inside.” Riley replied pointing to the bakery doors behind her.

“Then, what are we doing out here?” Lucas began, heading for the door.

Riley stepped in front of him and blocked his path. “No! You can’t go in there!”

“Why not?”

“Because,” she drawled trying to come up with a good excuse, “it’s not open yet?”

“Riley, you just told me everyone was in there.” Lucas reminded her.

“Right, I did say that.” she nodded.

“Okay, so just let me go in.”

Again Lucas tried to get past Riley. But this time she gently pushed him back and away from the doors.

**“Why do you keep pushing me away?”** he asked skeptically, “Is there a reason I can’t go in there?”

“Maybe,” Riley stated, “But I can’t tell you.”

“You can’t tell me?” 

Riley shook her head.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. “I thought we promised to tell each other everything from now on.”

“That’s not fair!” Riley whined, “They’ll kill me if I tell you. You’re just gonna have to trust me on this one. You trust me, right?”

“You know I do.”

“Well then trust me when I say I’m not telling you because it’s a surprise.”

Lucas contemplated this for a moment, before sending a smile her way. “Fine, I’ll wait out here until you say I can go in. But, it better be a good surprise.”

“It is.” Riley smiled, “Trust me.”


	22. basketball debate (rucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rucas + are you really taking his side against me?

Lucas didn’t know how it happened. One minute they were talking about sports and the next minute he and Riley had gotten into an argument. One in which Farkle had somehow gotten involved in.

**“Are you really taking his side against me?”** Lucas asked his girlfriend in disbelief, “He doesn’t know the first thing about basketball!”

“Well, he’s at least smart enough to know that the Knicks are a superior team.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “He only said that because you said it. He doesn’t actually think that.”

“Actually,” Farkle started to speak up to correct his best friend’s assumption but he wasn’t able to get the words out.

“Stay out of this!” Lucas and Riley said at the same time.

“Okay,” Farkle held up his hands in surrender, “But, you guys do realize you’re fighting over nothing, right?”

Riley and Lucas stared at Farkle as he walked away from them and then at each other.

“Is he right?” Riley asked.

“I don’t know,” Lucas replied, “Is he?”

“Well, I mean we’re arguing about basketball.” Riley chuckled. “Though it seems like you might be upset about something else.”

“Yeah,” Lucas rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “I guess I was just mad that you took his side over mine about this.”

“Lucas, you know I’m gonna take anyone’s side on this topic as long as they’re supporting the Knicks.” Riley laughed.

“Good point,” Lucas chuckled, “I’ll try to remember that from now on.”

“Yeah, and try to remember not to get jealous of people you shouldn’t be jealous of.” Riley said with a knowing smile.

“Yeah,” Lucas drawled. “Let’s not tell Farkle about that, okay? He might get a big head if he knows I felt threatened by him - even for a second.”

Riley laughed, “Deal.”


	23. game night (rucas & joshaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rucas ft. joshaya + please, take me instead!

It was a Friday night in the Matthews’ household. Riley and Maya had come back home from college for the weekend. Right now they were seated in the living room with their boyfriends. Farkle, Smackle, and Zay were also there. They were all playing The Couples Game with Zay as the host.

“Okay. Riley and Lucas, it’s your turn.” Zay announced as he grabbed another card. Clearing his throat he read it aloud, “Your partner gets picked as a hostage in a bank robbery. What do you do?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Lucas piped up, “First I’d say, **‘Please, take me instead!’** so I know she’d at least be safe. Then, once they let her go and try to grab me I’d try to take them down.”

“Aw, that’s so heroic of you.” Riley gushed.

“You really think you could take them down?” Maya laughed.

“I’m as strong as a horse,” Lucas said matter of factly, “I don’t know why. I just am. So, of course I’d be able to take them down.”

“He’s a hero, Maya.” Riley smiled at him, “He can do anything.”

Lucas returned the smile. “And I’d do all those anythings for you.”

As Riley and Lucas shared a kiss, Maya leaned over to Josh. “If we ever get that gross, kill me.”

Josh chuckled, “No worries there, gorgeous.”


End file.
